The Beginning of the end
My cousin drops in and saves the day I should be normal. I don't like activating portals at Time Square, being chased by fire, and being helped by the host of Geb. You live totally normal lives while I am being hated by the most powerful mortals of all time. My name is Stella. My dad who was an expert water magic helped me learn the Egyptian. I studied ancient scrolls and wands. I was an expert in fire magic and spell writing. I could create spells without even saying them after all the years of work. One day my heart pounced. I heard a Spanish voice talking to my dad. " You must bring us to her. We propose investigation" said the Spanish man. "Good luck with that," responded Dad "My Great Great Grandfather is Bes. You really don't expect me to have good luck." "She's a godling," said my dad "Then she must be executed," said the spanish man My dad grinned, "even though his mother is Isis and his host is Ra." "Ha-Wi," roared the Spanish man. The hieroglyphic for strike appeared on his shoulder and he was knocked down. "I am telling you on the soul last eaten by Ammit that if you don't tell me where he is I will kill you," said the Spanish Man. A boy dropped from the ceiling, "Not on my watch," said my cousin, Zachary Miller. "Geb, give me a hand." The rock crumbled. From the floor rose a big dirt cage blocking the Spanish guy. " Zachary, how can I thank you ever so much," said my dad. "Dad, " I stormed into the room, "I''m a godling, the first direct descendant and the host of Ra. How could you." " Alex, I'm a godling, expert in destroying structures down and caller of the Earth, it's okay," said Zachary. "Now why did the magician really come here," I roared. "Hapi... The god of the Nile, we'll he's gone missing. Al...ex you should look at your hands. I looked down. "Aargh, what is this sword," I screamed "I'm afraid you've called on the power of Ra. Isis and Ra have chosen this is the time. We have to search for your sister." I'm just saying, the First Nome sucks "You sure that Zia is the host of Nephthys. It seems awkward that our whole family would attract so many gods," I yelled as we entered Paolo Micheles. "Lord Paolo, may we have Zia," asked my dad. "The godling, Oh, she's being executed. Get the two other goslings too," said Paolo. "Let's bring this place down," said Zachary. "Sa-hei." The hieroglyphic for bring down glowed on the wall of the palace. A guard went for us. I kicked him in the stomach and flipped him on the ground. I charged at the two other guards and speed-removed there arms and cut there legs of. "A host of Geb and Ra. How awkward," said Paolo "Stop right there, said a voice, and get away from my family. "Zia," we exclaimed. "Zia," said Paolo. His staff turned into a cat and it charged right at her. Zia grinned. "Maw," she chanted and a flood of water hit the cat, who retreated. "Get away from my family," she repeated, "why is my family here ?" she then asked. "I figured out the prophecy. The three others are already on their quest," he said. "I already know that, Paolo sent a shabti of himself to attack them," said Zia. Paolo took the advantage and grabbed his staff. It glowed and nocked down Zachary. The spell that had little effect, disappeared. I took my sword out of the Duat and sliced a guard. "Khefa, Maw," shouted Zia and a water fist appeared smacking three guards. Zachary stood up and took out of his bag of shabti. They started dancing the Hokey-Pokey until guards attacked. They took out spears and threw them like javelins hitting three other guards. Dad turned into a bee headed warrior and had a bow in his hands and a quiver full of arrows on his back. He took a silver arrow and shot it a another warrior who fell down and died. "So path of Nephthys, Ra, Geb, and Neith. How interesting," said Paolo. "You follow a path," said Zachary. "Oh you guessed it. Bast and right now I'm going to destroy your uncle ,kill your cousins, and Ha-Di you," said Paolo. He charged with two daggers and sliced down Zachary. I stood up with my flaming sword but he kicked me to the ground. Zia tried to summon an undead army and achieved but they were sliced down with a golden staff. Dad charged in with his combat avatar and smacked Paolo. He stumbled and fell and dad took out a stone. "Norse Magic ?!" said Paolo. "Kids. I will sacrifice my life to kill him. Save the world from Set and Setne. Taiwan," said Dad. His life force attacked Paolo and hit him hard, but it disappeared. I checked for his aura but I only saw a spark of the power of Neith. Weapons all around, silver boundary, weaving string all around. I looked all around but I only saw Zachary's aura full of dirt and rock, with a green boundary, Zia's, a watery, blue landscape, containing the spirit of the night and death, and mine, full of fire and the sun plus the civilisation of Magic. Then I looked back at Zia, she didn't have an aura of Isis. She was my half-sister. I looked at Paolo, a spark of cat fur, a tiny flame, and some claws. Suddenly, I fell into a dream. ( Not a chapter just a dream) I meet my future ally in a terrible vision I floated with a fiery aura and sparkly hieroglyphics around me. I was on a boat. Zachary and Zia were talking with two other kids, one with a very similar fiery aura except he had the power of Khepri-Ra while I had the power of Khnum-Ra. The other one had a very destructive aura. In the middle was Isfet. He followed the path of Apophis. "Hello," said a boy. "Hi. This is a dream how can you speak ?" I asked, shaken. "How can you ?" said the boy. "I don't know but this is obviously our crew to stop Set and Setne. Name's Stella," I said observing his aura, "Host of Khnum, daughter of Isis. "Nice to meet you, demigod magician. My name is Marc Moon, host of Ma'at. "So your the one trying to restore Hapi," I remarked. "Yeah, he's in the whole we're sleeping in," replied Marc. "It's interesting. We're both writing autobiographies so we'll have a similar event, and we're communicating in a dream," I said. "Yep, so your the host of Khnum, and daughter of a goddess," said Marc. "Yeah. We should watch our crew train," I said. "Need some popcorn," he replied. I giggled. Suddenly, Zachary summon a dirt wall blocking the eye of Apophis. He just touched the wall and it crumpled. Zia then spun and hit the eye of Apophis with water, The eye of Khepri then chanted "A'max," and Zia stumbled. The eye o Khepri and Apophis high fives and laughed. "They have powerful auras in the Duat," remarked Marc. "Yep," I agreed "Well, I'll ask Ma'at to bring me to life. Nice seeing you." said Marc